


Moonlight Cocktail

by mackwill99



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Becca Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky is a gentleman, Canonical Character Death, Drunk Steve Rogers, F/M, Falling In Love, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Stucky if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: When Bucky Barnes runs into the childhood best friend of his younger sister, he falls in love. But can their whirlwind romance make it through the war?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever full fic and I'm so excited to finally post it! This was heavily inspired by both Pennyworth and Guys and Dolls, so look out for references! I'll be posting weekly, on Tuesdays (EST) and I'm gonna try my best to stick to the schedule! Enjoy!

** _October 1942_ **

** _Brooklyn, New York_ **

_ “I can do this all-“_ followed by a loud thunk was all he heard as he approached the alleyway. Looking down past the garbage cans he saw a group of men standing around a lump of blonde hair.

_“Hey! Get outta here! The man’s down leave ‘im be!”_ He shouted as the cluster of guys ran away. _“You really oughta come up with a new catchphrase Stevie, cause no offense but ya really can’t do this all day.”_ He reached out to grab the smaller man’s hand and lift him off the ground.

_“I coulda gotten myself outta that Buck,”_ Steve muttered.

_ “Oh! You’re welcome, Steve! It really was no problem you don’t gotta be so grateful!”_ Bucky mocked. _“C’mon pal, let’s get you a beer.”_

Bucky threw his arm around the smaller man's shoulder and walked down the alley and into the bar next door. The young men sat themselves down at their regular spot at the bar and that’s when he spotted her. The woman standing behind the bar had Bucky convinced the world had stopped spinning. She was stunning and eerily familiar.

_“Stevie. Look at her. That’s gotta be the prettiest dame I’ve ever seen.”_ Bucky was practically drooling staring her down.

_“Buck, you know who that is right?”_ Steve looked at his friend dumbfounded. How had he not recognized her? Sure she was older and he was right she was a real looker now but it was still her.

_ “No?”_ Before Steve got a chance to respond the woman walked up to the two men from her side of the bar.

_ “Well, I’ll be damned if it ain’t James Barnes alive and in the flesh. Becca said you were handsome now but not this handsome.”_ Bucky looked back at the girl dumbfounded. Of course, he knew who she was. It was Y/N. Becca’s best friend. He hadn’t been around the house in so long that it's no wonder he forgot who she was. _“Hi Steve, you look handsome as always.”_ She shot a wink towards the smaller man before turning her focus back towards Bucky. _“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me, Barnes”_

Bucky realized he’d been staring so long he’d forgotten to speak, snapping himself out of it he tried to recover the best he could. _“How could I forget the prettiest of Bec’s friends, Y/N. Just confused why a looker like you is working in a joint like this. You oughta be sitting on your pretty little hands in a castle upstate somewhere.”_

_“Maybe I don’t wanna sit on my hands, James."_

_ “Why do ya insist on callin’ me that when you know its Bucky, doll.”_

_“Cause it’s the name your mama gave ya, James.”_ She lingered on his name and Bucky swore her lips were designed by God himself to say it.

_“She hasn’t called me James since I was ten years old and you know that as fact.”_

_“Maybe it’s just the reaction it gets outta you then.”_ She smirked back at him, leaning over the bar that separated them.

_“Well Y/N if ya don’t want a castle, then what do ya want?”_

_“I wanna act.”_ As she smiled the world around Bucky seemed brighter, as if she was the sun shining on him.

_“Well, you seem to be doin' a pretty damn good job acting like ya like this __lug.” _Steve finally chirped up, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

_“Sorry seems like Steve here lost his manners when he had the shit beat outta him, maybe a beer would help him find them again doll,”_ Bucky smirked up at the girl and slid a bill across the bar at her. She poured both Steve and Bucky beers and placed them in front of the two boys while Steve muttered one apology after another.

_ “So Y/N, what’s that Bible thumpin’ daddy of yours gotta say about your acting career?”_ Bucky looked up at her from behind his beer.

_“Daddy kicked me out the day of my first audition. That’s why I’m workin’ here. I’ve gotta tiny little apartment ten blocks north and gotta pay rent somehow. You’re not still living at home are ya Barnes?”_ Every word she said sounded like honey pouring from her mouth. How had he never noticed this about her now? Something about her was so soft and warm yet simultaneously rough and worn. _“Barnes?”_ Steve kicked his shin snapping him back into reality, it was just so damn hard to focus when his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest and into his beer.

_“Oh yeah uh Steve and I have a place of our own now, I’m working on the docks and Stevie’s in art school. Little buddy’s gonna be the next Mozart or somethin.”_

_“Buck, Mozart was a pianist, I paint.”_ Steve groaned at his best friend. He had thought they’d go for one quick beer and head home but he knew this would be more than a quick drink. Steve saw the way Bucky’s eyes lit up when he looked at her and he knew that Bucky no longer gave a damn that Steve’s ribs were probably bruised and that both of them had to be up early in the morning. Steve knew that all that mattered to Bucky right now was the pretty bartender standing in front of them.

_ “Oh yeah, well you get the idea. You should see his art Y/N, its amazing. He painted this one of Ma that looked just like her, down to the twinkle in her eye. Kids goin’ places.”_

Bucky and Y/N talked all night, to the displeasure of Steve, until Steve began falling asleep on the bar.

_“I should probably get him home.”_ Bucky smiled at her, _“But we should catch up again sometime. It was nice to see you Y/N.”_ And with that Bucky pulled a very tired Steve from his spot on the barstool and headed in the direction of home.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's what my mouth can do, asshole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in this chapter with an attempted sexual assault and some violence. It's not graphic but it just wanted to warn you!!!! I hope you enjoy it.

Bucky walked Steve home and dressed the smaller man's wounds while his mind raced. After an awkward period of silence, Bucky finally spoke up. _“Do ya think she’s gonna walk home at this time o’ night all alone?”_ Bucky asked while cleaning the cut on Steve’s cheek.

_ “There it is. I was wondering how long it’d take ya for you brought her up. I’m impressed Barnes, a full half-hour.”_

_ “Shut up.”_ Bucky snapped back. _“I just hate the idea of her walking home by herself this late. There's a lotta creeps out there Stevie.”_

_ “Whadda think you are,”_ Steve smirked up at the brunette before changing his tone. _“I’m kidding Bucky. If you’re worried about her go walk her home. I’ll be here.”_

With that, Steve stood up from his spot on their torn couch and walked towards his small room.

_“I won’t be long Steve, don’t wait up.”_

_“I wasn’t planning on it. And hey, be a gentleman. None o’that Barnes charm on her, she’s Bec’s friend.”_

_“I think she’s immune. But thanks Stevie, goodnight.” _Bucky said as he ran out the door, jacket in hand to find Y/N. With that, Steve shook his head and shuffled his sore body into his small bed and let sleep wash over him.

_________________________

** _(TW ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT)_ **

Bucky started running the second the door shut behind him, worried she’d have to walk alone. Bucky’s fears were confirmed when he turned a corner to find a group of men surrounding a small female frame.

_“Hey kitten, we’ve been waiting for ya.”_ One drunk man said.

_“Yeah, you’ve been in that bar teasin us all night with them pretty lips of yours.”_ Said another.

Bucky knew exactly what lips they were talking about. The lips that he’d been talking to all night. That’d he couldn’t get out of his head.

_ “Why don’t you show us what that mouth of yours can do princess.”_ Another man pushed her to the ground and started to unzip his pants. The man didn’t even have time to move his hand away from his zipper before she had him on his ass, with tears in her eyes. Bucky knew that move; he’d taught it to Y/N and Becca when they were all kids after taking two wrestling lessons. The other two men, now mad, lunged at her, but she planted a kick under the bigger one’s jaw and sent him flying back. The last man grabbed her from behind, putting her in a headlock and she bit into his arm, and flipped him over her shoulder, leaving him laying on his back on the hard wet pavement.

“That's what my mouth can do, asshole.” She spat the blood from her mouth on his face.

The first man began to crawl towards Y/N while she was distracted just as Bucky got over the shock of seeing such a small, sweet girl, kick serious ass. Bucky walked up to the man and kicked him square in the head. _“I think you’ve given her enough trouble there, pal.”_

Y/N turned around to find Bucky staring at her with a handkerchief held out in front go him and a look of worry on his face. _“You alright doll? That was probably the best ass-kicking I’ve ever seen.”_

_“You saw that?”_ Y/N asked while wiping the blood from her brow with the handkerchief Bucky had given her. _“You coulda stepped in earlier James.”_

_“Didn't wanna ruin your fun.”_ He smiled down at her, his hands lodged deep in his pockets and his face bright red, and not from the cold. _“C’mon, let me walk ya home.”_

_ “I guess having backup for the rest of the walk isn’t an awful idea.”_ Y/N looped her arm through Bucky’s and his heart nearly stopped. They walked in silence for a few blocks before Y/N broke the silence with a question.

_“What were you doin' out here anyways? I thought you took Steve home an hour ago.”_

_Shit._ Bucky thought. _“I uh..” _

_ “You came to walk me home.”_ She stopped beside him, putting her arms on her hips. _“What made you think I couldn’t take care of myself? I’m a capable woman.”_

_“I would like to state for the record that when I found you, you were about to be molested by a bunch of drunks.”_

_“A bunch of drunks that got their asses handed to them, without any help from you may I add.”_ Bucky was terrified. Frozen in his place. For once in his life his smart mouth was silent. _“Maybe I should be the one walking you home Barnes.”_

And with that, her mouth formed the smirk she’d been holding in the entire conversation and Bucky felt the breath, that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in for just as long, out. _“I’m messing with you, it was very sweet of you to come to walk me home.”_

She looped her arm back into Bucky’s and began walking, leaving Bucky absolutely dumbfounded. They kept walking in silence until they reached her doorstep. She stopped in front of him and smiled, _“This is me.”_ She pulled her keys out of her purse and looked up at him with that same devilish smirk she had given him earlier. _“What time are you done work tomorrow?”_

_“Uh five, why?”_ He tried to not let the fear show on his voice, but he was terrified of her and that beautiful smirk of hers.

_“Good. Pick me up at 6:30.”_

_“W-What?”_

_“You’re taking me on a date. 6:30, don’t be late.”_ She pressed a kiss to his cheek and slid inside the door of her apartment. Leaving him on the step with a hand on his face and a pounding in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked!! New chapter coming next week!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments water my plants!! Make sure to follow me on Twitter @badbitchbucky for more updates!


End file.
